This project will continue investigations of (1) The propagation of ultrasound in tissue with emphasis on improved absorption data for longitudinal mode of propagation, studies of nonlinear absorption phenomena and interfacial heating, and (2) Biological effects of ultrasound in particular with studies of growth and development of plants roots.